hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Get in There
"Get in There" is a 2009 album by Amanda and Ashley O'Brian. Background The O'Brian twins began a career in singing during 2009. They both released solo albums but also released their first joint album together. It was originally to be called "Smooth" and then changed to "Dirty Smooth Oatcakes", but then later confirmed as "Get in There", with Ashley saying it was simple but used in a lot of the song lyrics on the album. Reception The album was generally given good reviews from critics, saying it was fun and new. The album did well due to the already large following of the O'Brian twins. The album did recieve some bad reviews with people saying it was unsuitable for girls their age to be doing. Their record label said, "it is all just innocent fun". Performance in charts The album was released in mid-late 2009 and went to number one in HL UK, HL America, HL Australia, HL Canada, HL China, and HL Russia. It also later got to number one in HL Holland and HL Ireland. All singles from the album performed very well in the charts. Promotion and Tours To promote the album, the twins were doing "constant tours". There was some concern expressed over the amount of touring and shows that they were doing but they said that they were fine. At one fan meeting, Amanda O'Brian "broke down" in tears saying that things were "so hard" and that she wasn't able to see her family as much as she wanted to. Fans tried to support Amanda, who later had a visit from her parents and said she was fine. The tours and concerts were always sold out. The twins toured around several countries, often performing nightly and then filming the next day. Most shows took place in HL UK, with the twins performing "hundreds" of times in the one year. Singles "Smooth Get in There (Oatcakes)" was released as the first single from the album. The majority of the vocals were joint in the song, but the girls singing in a higher pitch at the chorus together. The song lyrics were changed to "Ashley eat your oatcakes" which Ashley said she struggled with as a child but now did eat them when told. "Dirty Get in There (Dirty)" was released as the second single and eventually went on to sell more than the previous single. It sold the most worldwide out of all singles on the album. The lyrics in the chorus would change during live performances, generally at the chorus the girls would sing "Dirty Amanda, Oh" but would sometimes change the lyrics to "Dirty Ashley, Oh". Ashley sang the verses in the song and they sang together at the chorus. "Don't Care" was released as the third single on the album. Amanda sang a lot of the verses on the song and Ashley often sang the the chorus. "Don't Get" was released as the fourth single from the album. It sang very high pitched. Both of the girls sang equal amounts in the song. "Scream" was released as the fifth and final single from the album. The lyrics were changed to sing about the girls being famous.